Finding love where you least expect it
by AnnetteMiko
Summary: Kagome  looked at  Inuyasha she was  sick  of  him treating  her  this  way, he'd adore her making sure she was  taken care  of,  showing  her affection, but the  moment  Kikyo came along and  he'd forget all about her what will she do will she do it on.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

chater 1

* * *

Kagome looked at Inuyasha she was sick of him treating her this way, he'd adore her making sure she was taken care of, showing her affection, but the moment Kikyo came along and he'd forget all about her. So she waited till everyone went inside of the hut and took off on her own, she would finish the jewel without their help.On her way she ran in to Sesshomaru. "What are you doing out here by yourself Miko?" he asked as his golden eyes looked into her hazel eyes. "I no longer travel with Inuyasha and the others, and I have name it's Kagome so use it." she told him. Sesshoumaru growled at her. "You're either truly brave or stupid." he said to her. Kagome glared at him. "But you amuse me so I will help you with the shards only thing is I request that my allie joins us." Sesshoumaru told her. "And who would that be?" Kagome asked him. "Naraku." he stated. Kagome's eye went wide. "What?!" she yelled. "You heard me eithr Naraku joins or you find the shards on your on." he told her. Naraku showed up the next day at Sesshoumaru's castle. "She has agreed?" Naraku asked Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru nodded his head.Three days after they started their journey for the shards, all was quite. Kagome stopped in her tracks. "I sense two shards." she siad to the two demons. Naraku and Sesshoumaru stopped and looked at her. Both sinffed the air and growled they knew who it was.When Koga came before them he started with his questions."Kagome what are you doing with these demons?" he asked as he galred at Naraku and Sesshoumaru. Before Kagome could answer him Sesshoumaru and Naraku attacked. Koga was bleeding now. when the fight was over Koga somehow manged to leave with his shards. "You didn't have to hurt him." she said to them.Kagome was mad at the two for hurting Kouga. Sesshoumaru and Naraku decided to stop for the ninght and make camp. Kagome looked at the two. "Is there a hot springs near?" Kagome asked. "Yes." Sesshoumaru said. Kagome smiled, "I'm going to the hotsprings so you two stay here to I come back." she told the two. Naraku and Sesshoumaru looked at her, like they would listen to her orders. While Kagome was in the hotsprings relaxing, Sesshoumaru went hunting for food so they could all eat. When she returned from the hotsprings refreshed She saw that neither males were there.After Kagome came back and show that both males were gone Sesshoumaru came back with rabit and he asked where was Naraku "I don't know Sesshoumaru when i got back from the hot springs you were gone and so was he" kagome told him while the rabit was cooking Naraku showed back up "kagome i have someone that wants to see u again " Naraku said after that he let shippo go see Kagome. 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

chapter 2

* * *

Naraku gave Shippo to Kagome. "Naraku how did you get Shippo?" Kagome asked him. "I went to see if I could find Inuyasha but instead I found the kit in the forest looking for the rest of your group." he said. "I picked him up and boight him here knowing he'd want to be with you." Kagome smiled at him, while Sesshoumaru growled. "Don't even think about leaving to find the others." Sesshoumaru told her."I won't go to find the others Sesshoumaru." Kagome told him. "But we need to het the few shards I left with them." She said to both Naraku and Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru didn't say anything. "Would it be alright if I go and see my mother?" She asked the two. Still no answer from Sesshoumaru or Naraku. "You two can come if you want." she said as she held Shippo." Yes you can go see your mother as long as you take me and Naraku to see her too then we can het the few shards you left with them" said Sesshoumaru. "Ok but one thing you two no tring to kill any one in my time" Kagome said. "Kagome does that mean i can go see your mom to" said Shipp. "Yes" Kagome said to him "and you all will love my mom and she will love you more Shippo"she said to them."Sesshoumaru do you think it's ok for her to take us back to her time?" Naraku said. "Yes, this way we will know where she is at all times." Sesshoumaru told him. "You're not the only one that's in love with her Naraku." Sesshoumaru told him."Sesshoumaru how did you know i was in love with her?" Naraku asked . "I see it in your eyes when you look at her"."Guys are you two radey to go?" Kagome asked." Yes they both said together". "Kagome are we almost to the well?" asked a sleepy shippo." Allmost"." Said Sesshoumaru and Naraku." Ok" said a sleepy Shippo. "shippo go to sleep i'll wake you when we get to my time ok" Kagome said. "Ok" said shippo. "Sesshoumaru?" Kagome said "yes kagome ... I am sleepy can i ride on your back until we get to the well then you can wake me" " ok" clame on" said Sesshoumaru. "Kagome we are here time to wake up" said Sesshoumaru. " Ok Sesshoumaru and Naraku hold on to my hands we will see if it will let all of use though " Kagome said. " Ok on 3" said Naraku ok... 1...2...3. They all wint though the well to Kagomes time."Shippo we are here" said Kagome waking up shippo. " Ok" mommy i mine Kagome. Shippo you can call me mommy if you want to"ok" shippo said. know shippo less me my mom."Mom I'm home" said Kagome."Kagome sweetheart I am in the liveing room" said Aono. "Mom i would like to meet Sesshoumaru which is Inuyasha's half-brother and Naraku a friend" said Kagome."Nice to meet you i am Aono Kagome's mom" said Aono."Oh mom i forgot someone and his name is shippo" said Kagome. "Nice to meet you shippo your so cute" said Aono. " Your nice Kagome's mom " said shippo. " Thank you Shippo" said Aono. " Mom i am only staying for a few days or a little long its up to Sesshoumaru not me. "Sesshoumaru" said Kagom's mom. "Yes Aono" said Sesshoumaru." Are you in love with my little girl. "what if i am said Sesshoumaru i am not the only one that is so is Naraku" said Sesshoumaru. "Oh thank you for telling me that"."Kagome what happan to Inuyasha?" asked mom."Oh him he didn't wont me he wanted Kikyo he picked her and i lifte to find the jewle shareds on my one that is when i ran into Sesshoumaru"said Kagome."Mom have you ever loved some one you just meet but could not tell then because you were scared are you were a frad of what he would say about it? asked Kagome. "Yes Kagome i was it was the day i meet your dad i was so scared that when he came up to me i keep looking at the ground until he asked me out" said mom."Oh and mom" yes" I love you". " I love you to". "Mom Shippo called me mommy should let him call me that i main i am the only one he nows that babies him when Inuyasha hit him and i kind of love him like he was my son"Said Kagome. 


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

"Kagome I know you love Shippo like he is our son and one day he may have a daddy not just a mommy but you have two guys here with you tonight that loves you"said mom." Mom I am just going to go to bed and think abot what you just said". "Mom will you see if the guys want some thing to eat and me and shippo are going to go to sleep"."Ok Kagome see you two in the moning" said mom."Sesshoumaru and Naraku do you two want food" yes we do and were is Kagome?" Asked Sesshoumaru. "She is a sleep a long with shippo" ok" said the guys.In Kagome's dream " Oh Sesshoumaru I want you I need you I think am love you ." Kagome woke up hopeing it was not for real then wint back to sleep in Kagome's next dream" Oh Naraku I want you I need you I think I love you." This time when Kagome wroke she was friking out she was think i hope i do not say any thing to them about this dream." Kagome said to her self."Sesshoumaru where are you going?" Asked mom."I am going to check on Kagome." Oh ok but if she is not wake donot wake her up ok"mom told Sesshoumaru."Ok i wont wake her i just want to check on her she has been acting funny the hole time we were in my time."said Sesshoumaru.When Sesshoumaru got to Kagome's room he heared a song that kagome was sing which was unpredictable."How can I convince you that you're really not alone

And I know exactly what you're going through

Nothing is for certain, but there's one thing that I know

Never underestimate what love can do

I want to show you

Even though there are no guarantees

Just let me hold you

Love can do most anything

If you just believe

It can take you to the highest high

Make you sacrifice it all

Love is unpredictable

It can change your life forever

Or it may never hear your call

Love is unpredictable

Na na na na na

Love is unpredictable

We don't need to justify, we don't need to wait

All will be revealed to us in time

And if you intellectualize the meaning of this fate

You may never know what we could find Don't keep me waiting

Don't you keep me hanging on the line

I'm only saying

You won't know what love can do, if you never try

It can take you to the highest high

Make you sacrifice it all

Love is unpredictable

It can change your life forever

Or it may never hear your call

Love is unpredictable

Na na na na na

Love is unpredictable

Na na na na na

Love is unpredictable

Don't you wanna see which way this love will go

It can take you to the highest high

Love is unpredictable

It can change your life forever

Love is unpredictable

It can take you to the highest high

Make you sacrifice it all

Love is unpredictable

It can change your life forever

Or it may never hear your call

Love is unpredictable

Na na na na na

Love is unpredictable

Na na na na na

Love is unpredictable."When Sesshoumaru was standing out sind lissing to kagome sing that love song."She has a good voice Sesshoumaru siad to him self. wheal Kagome was sing Shippo woke up and looked and his mom that was sing."Mommy when am i going to get a daddy?"Asked a 4 yearold shippo. "I don't know baby said Kagome the hole time Sesshoumaru was liseing to her talk to shippo like she was his mom and he was allso call her mom.Wheal Sess lisened"Mommy will you sing me a another song?" Asked Shippo. "Ok baby i will as long as you go back to sleep" said Kagome."Ok mommy said Shippo. "Ok here it goes baby" said Kagome "Don't think that you got me boy

Don't think you can tame me and change me

Don't think that it's all because of you

Just because I don't run around

Just because we're forever together

Don't you think of a four letter word to useSo what if I just don't want anybody else but you

So what if you're all that I ever really wanna do

I know what you're thinking, but that doesn't make it true

Believe me, babyI'm not in love, no not at all

What makes you think you made me fall

I slip but no, I'm not in love

What if I just can't sleep at night

I see your face in the starry sky

So high above...but, boy I'm not in loveDon't think that you got it made

Don't think it's so easy to keep me

Never know it could all just fade awaySo what if I just don't want anybody else but you

So what if you're all that I ever really wanna doI know what you're thinking, but that doesn't make it true

Believe me, baby

I'm not in love, no not at all

What makes you think you made me fall

I slip but no, I'm not in love

What if I just can't sleep at night

I see your face in the starry sky

So high above...but, boy I'm not in loveSo if my heart just skips a beat

What if I lose a little sleep

Believe me

I'm not in love, no not at all

What makes you think you made me fall

I slip but no, I'm not in love

What if I just can't sleep at night

I see your face in the starry sky

The way you feel, it makes it right...I'm not in love ." After she stop sing Sesshoumaru waked in" Kagome we need to talk" said Sesshoumaru. "About what Sesshoumaru?"asked Kagome. About use and Naraku" why?" Asked Kagome. Because i know you love him like you love me if you don't love us then why do you act funny around me and him and why do you sing those love song to Shippo?"Asked Kagome. And this why shippo will have alist one daddy or may be 2 daddys but is up to all of use getting to know each other" siad Sesshoumaru."Ok" said kagome.


End file.
